1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a multi-functional back brush and in particular to one of which the brush head can be conveniently adjusted in angular position as desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that various brush assemblies are provided in the prior art to enhance brushing and cleansing of an individual, such as utilized in a shower, bath and the like. The most commonly used back brush includes a base plate provided with a series of rows of brush bristles directed outwardly therefrom. However, it is difficult to hold the back brush firmly, thereby rendering it unfit for practical use. As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved backbrush assembly as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.